Valentine's Day
by hydejackie4ever
Summary: Just a fun little j/h fic...How they spent their Valentine's Day.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'That 70s Show'  
  
Ch 1  
  
Jackie came bounding down the basement stairs from the kitchen carrying a package wrapped in red paper with little pink hearts all over it.  
  
"Steven I got you something for Valentines Day.I was going to give it to you later tonight but I couldn't wait."  
  
"I got you something too.It's not a big deal or anything" he said responding to the huge smile spreading across her face, "really."  
  
He walked back into his room and came out holding something behind his back so Jackie couldn't see it.  
  
"Here you go," he said as he held out the slim square package. She grabbed it out of his hands and ripped off the newspaper wrapping. Newspaper.not very romantic .but she decided to let that go.  
  
"Oh Steven! My ABBA album!" She was surprised he remembered. It was the album she told everyone that they shook it too when they first hooked up. She had listened to it over and over so many times while thinking about him that it had gotten all scratchy and she couldn't even hear the sweet disco sounds. She was complaining to him about it the other day, but she didn't think he was listening to her. Actually, a lot of times when she was talking to him she didn't think he was listening. Like last week, when she was telling him about the new apple conditioner she got and the new clogs she was thinking about buying. In fact, he seemed to enjoy telling her 'to shut her piehole.' Once he had even said that 'talking was for people that had something in common.'  
  
But this record proved he had been listening to her. He had changed. She smiled at him and planted a sweet little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Your turn," she said. "I thought you could use this." She handed him the red and pink heart covered box.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he started to tear off the paper.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you Steven. It's a surprise."  
  
He opened the box. She got him a jacket.just like the one he had ripped last week on that fence. A goofy grin spread across his face. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Well" she said, "I knew you loved that jacket.and.well.I mean really Steven I can't be seen out in public with you in that 'Stuntman' jacket. Seriously."  
  
He was about to snap back at her with a smart remark.shut your piehole came to mind.but he was just too happy with the jacket. At least she didn't get him a Fonzie jacket like the one she got for Kelso last year. Although, that jacket actually looked good on him, he thought to himself.  
  
Jackie had never really appreciated his style.in fact she was always trying to change it.so her buying him a jacket, one that he picked out, was actually a big step. He pulled his new jacket on over his shoulders. It fit perfectly. He could tell she was beginning to accept him for who he was, Led Zeppelin t-shirts and all, instead of trying to change him. A unusual feeling swept over him as she beamed up at him that glowing smile. He felt tingly but kind of dizzy at the same time.  
  
This is great Jacks.Thanks.You're the best.I love you.  
  
"WHAT?" she gasped. She couldn't believe it.did he just say.she must have heard him wrong.  
  
"What did you just say?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing" he barked. "I said your great.and then.I just stopped talking." He flew toward the basement door. "I gotta go," he said as he hurried through the door and up the back steps. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2  
  
Jackie just sat on the couch staring blankly at the door. He said he loved her. He loved her. She couldn't believe it. She never thought he would say it, and she had come to accept that. He wasn't the kind of guy that admitted he had feelings, any feelings, period. He hadn't even admitted that he liked her for months. For a second, she thought he might say it last week after their big fight, when she finally told him how she felt. But instead he just yelled, "I 'm not saying it back."  
  
Donna interrupted her stream of thoughts as she pounded in through the basement door and sat down next to Jackie on the couch.  
  
"Donna!" she exclaimed, "You are never going to believe what just happened." Donna was about to make a smart remark about apple shampoo being taken off the market but Jackie cut her off.  
  
"Steven just told me he loved me"  
  
"What? Are you sure?" then, seeing the angry look on Jackie's face, she quickly added, "I mean he just doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would say that."  
  
"I know. I think he really meant it too.although."  
  
"What Jackie?"  
  
"Well, when he said it, I couldn't believe my ears. I mean I have wanted him to say it for so long. I wanted to tell him how I felt for so long, but I just couldn't. When I finally told him how I felt last week and he didn't say it back I guess I just figured that was that. I mean, I knew he cared about me and I just accepted that he wasn't the kind of guy that talks about his feelings. Michael said he loved me all the time, but I always knew he didn't REALLY mean it. I guess that's why I needed to hear it all the time. To try to convince myself it was true. Anyway, when Steven said it I couldn't believe it, so I said 'What did you say?' and he said 'nothing' and just ran out of here."  
  
"Well, nothing is better than 'I love cake.' At least he admitted that he loved you first."  
  
"Oh Donna. I can't believe this is finally happening. It is a Valentines miracle!"  
  
Donna rolled her eyes, got up and headed for the stairs. Eric wasn't going to believe this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
After Hyde ran out of the basement he hopped in his car and drove around aimlessly for a few hours. What had he just done??? He was not the kind of guy that just blurted things out, especially feelings kind of stuff. He had told Jackie Burkhardt that he loved her. What was wrong with him? He didn't love anyone.he never let anyone get that close. He had this weird feeling in his stomach ever since in happened that he just couldn't shake. What was going on with him lately?  
  
He hadn't talked to Jackie since this afternoon. As he pulled up to her house he tried to think about what he should say to her. He knew she wasn't just going to let this go.  
  
He looked at his watch. 8 p.m. exactly the time Jackie had told him to pick her up for their Valentines date. Ugh. Now he was on time and taking Jackie on Valentines dates? This was so not him.but somehow he didn't feel as weird as he thought he would walking up to Jackie's front door with her favorite flowers in his hand.  
  
He rang the doorbell and was surprised when Jackie answered the door. He had expected the maid, or at least her mother.  
  
"Hello Steven," she said with a sly smile on her face. "For me?" she said as he handed her the flowers. "You are just so sweet."  
  
He followed her into the house thinking 'I am not sweet' but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to risk putting his foot in his mouth again this early in the evening.  
  
"Just let me grab my coat and we can go," she said over her shoulder as she put the flowers in a vase.  
  
To his great surprise, she didn't even mention the 'I love you' incident. She really WAS coming along nicely he thought to himself as backed the El Camino out of the driveway.  
  
They were going to the Hub for dinner. Hyde wanted to take her somewhere nice, but she insisted they go to the Hub because it was the first place they had gone together, in public, since they had started dating.  
  
Jackie still remembered that trip to the Hub, it was one of her favorite memories. It was a few weeks after Eric and Donna had caught them together. Hyde didn't want to tell Kelso about them and that worried her. They had both said that what they shared was nothing, just something to do over the summer, but things between them had started to change. At least that was how she felt, but she couldn't be sure he felt the same. He never wanted to talk about it and that made her nervous.  
  
Then it happened. It started out just like any other Saturday. She and Steven had been making out on the couch and, when they stopped for a quick breather, she mentioned she was hungry. He was hungry too, so he suggested they go to the Hub and grab a burger.  
  
She agreed and didn't really give it a second thought until they pulled up in front of the Hub. A group of her old cheerleader friends were standing out in the parking lot. They stared at her as she got out of the car. Their mouths dropped open as she and Steven walked toward the entrance and he held the door open for her. When they walked in she could feel people staring at them from all directions. It seemed like everyone had stopped talking as soon as they entered. She felt like her legs were frozen. Steven took her hand in his and squeezed it in a reassuring way as he led her to a table in the back. As soon as they sat down she could her whispers all around them.  
  
She hadn't thought about how shocking it must be for everyone seeing them together. Their own friends could hardly accept them, and as far as everyone else was concerned she and Hyde had nothing in common, in fact could hardly stand each other.  
  
She was about to suggest they go somewhere else for lunch when he put his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he whispered to her, 'After lunch I'll go talk to Kelso.' She felt tingly all over. As she looked up at him, they locked eyes and she knew he actually wanted to be with her and he didn't care who knew.  
  
It was such a sweet memory. She had relived it over and over again in her head, usually while listening to ABBA alone in her room, and she couldn't think of anywhere better than the Hub to spend Valentine's with Steven.  
  
After dinner, as they were pulling out of the parking lot, she slid across the front seat and planted a big kiss on his check.  
  
"Thanks.that was perfect"  
  
"No problem." he replied.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
"Really?!?" she exclaimed. "I love surprises," she said as she began softly kissing his neck. 


End file.
